Hypnos
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Depuis le festival de sports, Ojiro ne parvient pas à chasser Shinsou de son esprit, de jour comme de nuit. L'obsession devient de plus en plus difficile à gérer.
1. I

**Hello, tout le monde ! Voilà un petit TS sur My Hero Academia (qui appartient à Kohei Horikoshi, il est bon de le préciser) que j'avais d'abord posté sur AO3 et sur Wattpad (en version "clean", parce qu'il y a visiblement des gens qui aiment lire du PWP pour le scénario, allez comprendre). Bref, tout ça pour dire : abandonnez toute idée de trouver une intrigue cohérente dans cette petite histoire, c'est juste une excuse pour écrire du smut.**

 **Voilà**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les rêves avaient commencé quelques jours après le festival de sport. Les rêves, ou plutôt les cauchemars, Ojiro ne savait plus comment les décrire. Ils avaient été d'abord sporadiques, puis de plus en plus réguliers.

Tout avait débuté par une présence. Une simple silhouette menaçante qui apparaissait à un coin de rue ou au détour d'un couloir de sa maison. Il croisait du regard cette paire d'yeux mauves qui le glaçait jusqu'à l'os et se réveillait, tremblant et en sueur. Puis, les rêves avaient varié, ils étaient devenus plus longs et plus détaillés. Petit à petit, les souvenirs de la course de cavalerie lui étaient revenus. Il se revoyait, avançant et attaquant ses adversaires, parfois des amis, sans le vouloir. Il ressentait sur ses épaules la pression du poids d'un autre être humain, qui pesait sur lui de toute sa masse, sans se soucier de son confort.

Cependant, dans ces rêves, il n'était pas libéré à la fin de l'épreuve. Il demeurait dans cet état de servitude hébétée et suivait son nouveau maître à chacun de ses pas. Il aurait mis ces terreurs nocturnes sur le compte du traumatisme que sa fierté avait subi, si seulement cela n'avait pas été aussi plaisant.

Il était là, le problème. Ce n'était pas tant les cauchemars, mais le fait qu'il se réveillait de plus en plus non pas empli de terreur et de dégoût, mais secoué d'un désir qui l'avait conduit plus d'une fois à souiller ses draps. À mesure que le temps passait, ses songes devenaient plus explicites et plus troublants, surtout. L'un d'entre eux revenait désormais presque toutes les nuits.

Il était assis sur un lit dans une chambre indistincte. Elle aurait pu être la sienne comme celle du dortoir de Yuei, il n'en savait rien. Face à lui, Hitoshi Shinsou se tenait debout, appuyé nonchalamment contre un coin de table – ou peut-être était-ce un bureau –, ses grands yeux violets braqués sur lui. C'était toujours à ce moment qu'Ojiro se rendait compte que sa chemise était ouverte et que certains des boutons en avaient été arrachés. Il tentait de bouger, de remuer ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, mais il en était toujours incapable. Cloué sur place, il attendait un ordre, à chaque fois le même.

— Écarte les jambes.

Il obéissait, docile. Il n'avait pas le choix. Devant lui, Shinsou le regardait, l'embrasait de l'intérieur. Il passait, faussement distrait, son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, conscient de l'effet que cela produisait sur Ojiro.

— Touche-toi, macaque.

Ignorant l'insulte, Ojiro faisait glisser sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe et massait son sexe durci à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Il laissait échapper malgré lui des gémissements de plaisir, chacun d'entre eux agrandissant un peu plus le rictus qui déformait les lèvres de Shinsou. Il ne parvenait jamais à les contenir. La pression sur son membre et l'embarras d'être ainsi observé dans une posture des plus intimes étaient délicieux. Il aimait ce pouvoir que l'autre exerçait sur lui, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il adorait ça.

Dès qu'il le sentait sur le point de craquer, Shinsou lui ordonnait de retirer le reste de ses vêtements, ce qu'Ojiro s'empressait de faire avant de reprendre ses caresses. Peu importe les geignements et les protestations qu'il parvenait à émettre malgré le contrôle mental l'emprise sur son esprit était trop forte et le plaisir trop enivrant pour qu'il résiste bien longtemps.

Il finissait toujours par jouir, incapable de se retenir davantage. Alors, Shinsou s'avançait vers lui et recueillait sur le bout de son index une goutte du sperme tiède qui perlait encore au sommet de son gland. Il le portait ensuite aux lèvres d'Ojiro, un sourire carnassier accroché au visage.

— Lèche.

Il se réveillait toujours à ce moment, avec le goût salé de sa propre semence sur la langue.

Il avait laissé cette situation durer pendant des semaines, seul avec sa honte. Il aurait voulu en parler, avoir des réponses à ses questions, mais à qui s'adresser ? Il ne faisait pas assez confiance à Aoyama et ne se rappelait qu'à peine du visage du garçon de la classe B qui avait partagé son sort. Restait Midoriya.

Il hésita longuement avant de sauter le pas. Une seule peur l'habitait : celle que le bruit se répande et qu'il passe pour un pervers aux yeux de tous. Il savait qu'il ne l'était pas, qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec des types comme Mineta qui passaient leur temps à se remplir la tête de pensées lubriques. Il n'était même pas gay, bon sang ! Il avait toujours aimé les filles, leurs courbes douces, leurs cheveux longs et leur voix fluette. Il n'avait aucune raison de fantasmer sur un garçon.

Ce ne fut que quand les rêves commencèrent à prendre le pas sur ses moments d'éveil qu'il décida d'agir. Il avait passé toute la matinée à chasser de sa tête tout un tas de rêveries obscènes et était passé à deux doigts d'un incident qui aurait blessé sa fierté encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Juste avant l'heure du déjeuner, alors que tous les élèves de seconde quittaient leur salle de classe, il interpella Midoriya. Il avait déjà décidé de ce qu'il lui dirait et de quels détails il garderait pour lui.

— Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Midoriya sans avoir l'air de vouloir bouger d'un pouce.

— Je veux dire… seul à seul…

Cette fois-ci, il sembla hésiter un instant, interloqué mais, après une délibération silencieuse avec ses amis, accepta de le suivre dans un couloir éloigné de tout mouvement de foule. Izuku attendit qu'il débute la conversation sans se départir de son habituel air amical mais curieux.

— Euh… voilà, ça va sans doute te paraître bizarre, mais je voulais te poser une question à propos de Shinsou.

Midoriya hocha la tête, le poussant à continuer. Malgré son embarras, il devait admettre qu'il avait choisi la meilleure personne à qui confier son trouble. Izuku n'était qu'un camarade de classe, mais il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne le jugerait pas le moins du monde.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as eu des effets bizarres après avoir subi son Alter ?

— Bizarres, comment ça, bizarres ? Je me souviens avoir eu mal à la tête pendant les heures qui ont suivi et m'être senti pas vraiment… comment dire… pas vraiment dans mes pompes mais à part ça, rien. Tout a disparu très vite.

Ojiro savait à quoi il faisait allusion. Lui aussi avait ressenti cela pendant tout le reste du festival de sport. Ç'avait été désagréable, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des tourments qui avaient suivi.

— En fait, je pensais plus à des cauchemars ou des sortes de terreurs nocturnes. Comme si… comme s'il ne voulait plus sortir de ta tête.

La bienveillance dans les yeux de Midoriya se transforma en inquiétude en l'espace d'une seconde.

— Tu fais des cauchemars à propos de Shinsou ? Et ça continue encore maintenant ?

— Oui…

Ojiro soupira. Il sentait la honte monter en lui de seconde en seconde. Il avait l'impression d'être faible, de n'être pas capable de résister à un Alter qui était de l'ordre de la broutille pour les autres.

— Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Recovery Girl… Je ne suis resté sous son contrôle que pendant une minute et quelques, mais pour toi, ça a duré au moins quinze minutes. Tu pourrais avoir des séquelles.

— Tu crois ?

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en lui. Finalement, il était peut-être malade. Pas faible, pas concupiscent, juste malade. C'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait reçue depuis longtemps.

— Je ne sais pas, mais c'est très possible, avec un pouvoir de ce type, expliqua Midoriya qui commençait à feuilleter un cahier sorti de son sac. J'ai entendu dire qu'un élève qui avait été touché par Monoma à plusieurs reprises avait perdu le contrôle de son Alter pendant tout le reste du tournoi. C'est peut-être quelque chose du même acabit… Tu en as parlé à Shinsou ?

— Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête. À vrai dire, je préférerais qu'il ne le sache pas. Lui et moi, on n'est pas en très bons termes, tu vois…

Midoriya hocha la tête, compréhensif.

— En tout cas, merci beaucoup de ton aide. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

Il s'inclina d'une façon qu'il trouverait plus tard un peu trop formelle et partit au pas de course.

Par chance, Recovery Girl était du même avis qu'Izuku. Personne ne s'était plaint de Shinsou en particulier, mais il n'était pas rare que des Alters similaires au sien laissent des traces plus ou moins importantes selon les individus. Sans attendre, elle le pria d'enfiler un bonnet ridicule sur lequel elle enfila une dizaine d'électrodes. Elle lui fit ensuite passer des tests aussi basiques que suivre une lampe du regard ou dessiner un cercle ou d'autres plus complexes comme résoudre une équation ou retenir une liste de vingt mots en une minute. Ensuite, il passa plusieurs minutes allongé à regarder la machine tracer la courbe de son activité cérébrale. Sa queue l'empêchait de s'installer confortablement et, plusieurs fois, il tenta d'ajuster sa position, sous l'œil désapprobateur de l'infirmière scolaire. Il prit son repas du midi à l'infirmerie, le temps que les résultats arrivent.

Recovery Girl revint quelques minutes après qu'il eut terminé de manger. Elle examinait une série de tracés, les yeux plissés mais la mine rassurée.

— Je n'ai rien trouvé d'affolant, mon garçon, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. L'activité de ton cerveau est normale, tes mauvais rêves sont sûrement dus au stress. Ce n'est pas étonnant, vu tout ce que vous avez eu à traverser ces derniers… Tiens, voilà les horaires du psychologue de l'école, si tu ressens le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. En attendant, je vais te donner de quoi t'aider à dormir.

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et lui tendit une carte de visite ainsi qu'un flacon contenant une dizaine de cachets.

— Ce sont des comprimés à base de plantes. Ça ne t'assommera pas mais ça va t'aider à te détendre. Prends-en deux une heure avant d'aller te coucher pour la semaine à venir. On verra comment cela évolue.

Elle lui donna une série d'autres recommandations – pas d'écrans ni d'exercice physique le soir, mais plutôt un bain chaud et un livre – puis il la remercia et s'en alla pour les cours de l'après-midi. Il doutait que les quelques pilules qu'elle lui avait données suffisent à régler son problème, mais tant qu'elles lui garantissaient un sommeil sans rêves, cela lui convenait.

Il parvint à garder ses pensées tournées vers le travail le reste de la journée. Les cours sur le terrain plutôt que dans la classe avaient l'immense avantage de l'occuper tout entier et de concentrer son sang dans ses bras et ses jambes plutôt qu'ailleurs. Cela lui évitait déjà toute situation gênante.

Ce jour-là, un exercice de sauvetage occupa la classe 1-A tout l'après-midi. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'après dix-sept heures, fourbus mais satisfaits. Kirishima était étendu bras en croix dans la pelouse, tandis que Kaminari déambulait dans le complexe, pouces levés et bave aux lèvres. Les autres se trouvaient dans des états variables de fatigue, qui allaient du simple front en sueur à l'abattement total. Ojiro, lui, prit un moment pour souffler et s'assit sur une marche près de l'entrée après s'être changé. La séance avait été intense, il sentait déjà les courbatures le gagner du haut du front jusqu'au bout de la queue. Il fut vite rejoint par Midoriya.

— Tu as pu aller à l'infirmerie, alors ?

— Oui, elle m'a fait quelques tests. Ce n'est rien, d'après elle. Enfin, elle n'a rien trouvé de grave, c'est déjà ça.

— Ouf, c'est rassurant.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Parfois, Midoriya lançait des regards en direction d'Ojiro, et cela ne passait pas inaperçu. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose et le jaugeait, attendant le moment opportun.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler un peu avec Shinsou ? Je sais que ce qu'il t'a fait était injuste, mais si vous faisiez la paix tous les deux, ça t'aiderait peut-être à être plus tranquille avec toi-même. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit méchant, tu sais, il est juste… spécial.

Ojiro soupira. Il savait que Midoriya essayait de l'aider, mais cette manie de se mêler des affaires des autres commençait déjà à lui porter sur les nerfs. Il n'y avait bien que Todoroki pour supporter cela.

— Ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, désolé. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à ce type de ma vie.

Il se leva et s'éloigna tandis que Midoriya tentait de trouver une réponse adéquate. Au loin, il aperçut les élèves de la classe 1-C qui regagnaient leur dortoir après leur journée de cours. Il les évita avec soin.

Deux jours passèrent. Ojiro appliqua à la lettre les conseils de Recovery Girl. La première nuit avait été un succès. Il s'était endormi vers vingt-deux heures après avoir feuilleté un roman que sa mère lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'ouvrir. Il comprenait pourquoi Tokoyami se retranchait dans sa chambre dès la fin du repas. Certes, la convivialité des soirées dans les communs lui manquait parfois mais le calme d'une soirée seul sur son lit avec un bon bouquin était incomparable. Son sommeil avait été sans rêves d'un bout à l'autre de la nuit et, le lendemain matin, il eut l'impression de renaître.

La deuxième nuit fut plus agitée. En plein milieu de la nuit, Ojiro se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il avança sa main jusqu'à sa lampe de chevet, tâtonnant pour trouver l'interrupteur. Ses mouvements étaient hésitants, un poids lui entravait la poitrine. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa chambre, il en était presque certain.

Enfin, ses doigts rencontrèrent le fil électrique, remontèrent jusqu'en haut et la lumière se fit dans la pièce.

Personne.

La chambre était vide. Ce ne fut que quand une ombre passa au-dessus de lui qu'Ojiro comprit. Une cigale était entrée par la fenêtre entrouverte et tournait autour de l'ampoule du plafonnier. L'insecte fit quelques tours puis alla se poser sur un mur près de la porte. Ojiro se sentait stupide d'avoir laissé la paranoïa le gagner ainsi. Il finit par se rendormir avec la lumière toujours allumée.

Le troisième soir, il prit soin de fermer la baie vitrée qui menait à son balcon. Puis, il s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit son manuel d'histoire des héros à la page étudiée en classe plus tôt dans la journée. Pour lui, ce n'était pas du travail mais plutôt une distraction, contrairement aux cours de droit qui étaient positivement assommants.

Trois coups à la porte l'interrompirent dans sa lecture, sans doute Iida qui faisait le tour des chambres avant le couvre-feu. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit la porte, ce n'était pas le délégué des 1-A qui se trouvait sur le seuil. C'était Hitoshi Shinsou.


	2. II

Shinsou ne savait pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait que son Alter avait des effets à long terme.

Midoriya était venu le trouver pendant la pause de l'après-midi et s'était empressé de l'emmener dans un coin isolé. S'il ne l'avait pas connu comme cet idiot éternellement serviable, Shinsou aurait pu soupçonner un traquenard. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'on s'en serait pris à lui. Au collège, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient décidé qu'avec un pouvoir pareil, il ne pouvait être qu'un connard fini. Il avait échappé de peu à plusieurs tentatives contre sa personne au fil des années. Parfois, il se demandait si cela n'avait pas fini par faire de lui un sale con, par réaction.

Pourtant, aucun tabassage en règle ne s'était annoncé. Midoriya voulait juste lui parler. Au début, il n'en avait pas fait grand cas, surtout lorsqu'il avait appris que cela concernait l'autre type du festival de sport. Repenser à son laïus sur la fierté suffisait à le mettre hors de lui. Encore une fois, il était passé pour le méchant de l'histoire. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il avait utilisé son Alter à son avantage ! Ces prétentieux de la filière héroïque aimaient tellement se la péter avec leurs Alters bien comme il faut, qui les faisaient passer pour des gentils aux yeux des sponsors…

Son intérêt s'était accru quand Midoriya avait mentionné les cauchemars dont était victime Ojiro. Il n'avait jamais eu vent d'effets secondaires qui duraient plus de quelques heures. Il n'aurait jamais pensé venir jusque dans sa chambre, mais la curiosité avait été plus forte que tout.

Évidemment, il n'allait pas le laisser s'inviter comme ça. Shinsou avait réussi à attraper un élève de la classe 1-A, une espèce de blondinet survolté qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à _convaincre_ de le guider dans les étages. Rentrer dans la chambre qui l'intéressait allait être plus difficile. Quoique…

— Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il à Ojiro, constatant que celui-ci ne bougeait pas.

— Non.

Immédiatement, les yeux de son interlocuteur se voilèrent et il s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Imbécile.

Shinsou prit place sur la petite chaise à roulettes à côté du bureau. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il détailla le mobilier simpliste. Il n'avait pas affaire à un pro de la décoration intérieure.

— Ferme la porte à clé et viens t'asseoir sur le lit.

Ojiro obtempéra sans un mot. Shinsou aurait voulu faire autrement, mais il n'avait pas la patience pour perdre du temps en palabres pour le moment. Il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain matin, autant en finir vite et aller se coucher. Il relâcha son contrôle et aussitôt, l'expression hagarde d'Ojiro se tordit sous l'effet de la rage.

— Espèce de…

— Du calme. Je voudrais juste te parler.

— Et tu es obligé de rentrer dans ma tête comme ça pour « juste me parler » ?

— Tu m'aurais laissé discuter avec toi ?

—… Non, avoua Ojiro après une seconde d'hésitation.

Shinsou croisa les jambes et s'appuya contre le bureau d'un air nonchalant. Il allait le laisser mariner un peu. Plus le silence serait embarrassant, plus il serait enclin à vider son sac une fois qu'il lui demanderait.

— Alors comme ça, tu fais des cauchemars ?

— En quoi ça te regarde ?

La tension entre eux s'épaississait de seconde en seconde. Shinsou ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'Ojiro évitait son regard avec soin et qu'il se tenait replié sur lui-même, bras croisés et genoux serrés. Il se savait intimidant, mais à ce point-là, c'était une première. Une envie de le tourmenter encore un peu le saisit soudain. Rien de trop méchant, non… Il voulait l'asticoter, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Étendre ce rouge qui commençait à naître sur ses joues.

— Ça me regarde parce que si mon Alter a le pouvoir de détraquer le cerveau des gens, j'aimerais le savoir.

— C'est vrai…

Shinsou attendit une suite qui ne vint pas. Du bout des doigts, il se mit à tapoter sur le bureau. Il ne voulait pas avoir recours à son Alter trop souvent, surtout maintenant qu'il présentait un possible danger. Cela dit, il n'allait pas attendre toute la nuit qu'Ojiro se décide non plus.

— Alors, est-ce que c'est vrai, ce que Midoriya m'a dit ? Tu fais des cauchemars ?

Ojiro serra les lèvres et lui lança un regard que Shinsou connaissait bien. Le regard qui disait : « Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te répondre, cette fois ? ». Shinsou soupira.

— Détends-toi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais juste te parler. Je ne suis pas aussi abominable que tu le crois.

— Tu me jures que tu ne feras rien de tordu ?

— Sauf si vraiment tu m'y forces.

Il laissa échapper un ricanement, plus pour faire comprendre à Ojiro qu'il plaisantait que parce que la situation l'amusait.

— D'accord… Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai fait des rêves te concernant.

Shinsou plissa les yeux à ce choix de vocabulaire. Il avait dit « rêves » et pas « cauchemars ». Intéressant.

— Quel genre de rêves ?

— Ça n'a aucune importance…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut tout le visage d'Ojiro qui prit une profonde teinte cramoisie. Shinsou n'avait pas à être un génie pour comprendre en quoi consistaient réellement ces terreurs nocturnes. S'il avait pu soupçonner une telle chose… Cela ne lui paraitrait étrange que bien plus tard. Pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas embarrassé le moins du monde. Il était plus curieux qu'autre chose.

— Quel genre de rêves ?

— Ça n'a aucune importance, j'ai dit !

Les bras d'Ojiro tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Il s'était fait avoir. Encore.

Shinsou se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'Ojiro. Il se pencha vers lui, s'approcha le plus près possible, et susurra :

— Quel genre de rêves ?

Les lèvres d'Ojiro se desserrèrent peu à peu. Il était plus facile aux victimes du lavage de cerveau de résister aux interrogatoires qu'aux commandes directes, mais il était sur le point de craquer.

— Je rêve… je rêve que tu me forces à faire… des choses.

— Développe.

— Tu… tu me dis de me déshabiller et puis de me toucher pendant que tu me regardes.

Shinsou sentait son cœur s'accélérer et une chaleur agréable le parcourut de la gorge jusqu'à l'entrejambe avant de se diffuser dans tout son corps. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons et celui-là n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être beau. Cependant, voir que son Alter ne provoquait pas la peur mais le désir était suffisant pour qu'il ignore ce détail sans importance.

— Et ça te plairait que je le fasse pour de vrai ? souffla-t-il en lui mordant le cartilage de l'oreille.

— Oui… oui, ça me plairait…

Il allait poursuivre quand un doute le saisit. Et s'il n'acceptait que parce qu'il était sous son contrôle ? Ojiro ne le portait pas dans son cœur, c'était évident. Qu'il ait fait quelques rêves érotiques avec lui dans le rôle principal ne garantissait pas qu'il était prêt à sauter le pas dans le monde réel. Il stoppa son Alter et se recula. Il n'était pas ce genre de type.

— Merci. J'ai les réponses qu'il me fall…

Il fut interrompu au milieu de sa phrase par des lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, Ojiro à cheval au-dessus de lui. Son visage ne se départait pas de sa teinte cramoisie et il était pantelant.

— Espèce de… haleta-t-il. Espèce de…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, coulant son corps contre celui de Shinsou. Ce dernier tenta d'abord de l'en dissuader, mais se laissa porter en sentant une langue chaude se balader sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il sentait contre sa hanche la verge dressée de l'autre, et il savait qu'il n'était pas en bien meilleur état. S'abandonnant complètement, il passa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Ojiro, dont la peau frémit à son contact.

— Ça t'amuse de me torturer comme ça ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

— Tu t'es mis dans cet état tout seul.

D'un coup de bassin, Shinsou fit basculer Ojiro et se plaça au-dessus de lui à son tour. Leurs sexes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre durant le mouvent, il dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir son gémissement. Depuis quand la situation était-elle devenue aussi bizarre, déjà ? Il essuya du revers de la main une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa tempe.

— C'est toi le pervers de nous deux, cracha-t-il, accusateur. C'est toi que ça fait bander d'être contrôlé comme une vulgaire chienne à collier.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, seuls leurs soupirs remplissaient la pièce. Soudain, Ojiro attrapa Shinsou par le poignet et l'attira vers lui.

— Dis-moi quoi faire… s'il te plaît…

— Tu es sûr de ce que tu me demandes ?

L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas mais il s'était aussi juré que cela ne lui arriverait jamais. Dès le moment où il avait compris le pouvoir que lui donnait cette capacité sur les autres, Shinsou s'était promis de ne jamais l'utiliser pour satisfaire ce genre d'envie. Il n'était ni un violeur, ni aucune autre sorte de criminel, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser la plupart des gens. Jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver dans une situation où on le supplierait de faire ce que son Alter pouvait commettre de pire.

— Si tu ne le fais pas, je n'arrêterai pas d'y penser. Dis-moi quoi faire.

— Mais… faire quoi ?

— Tout ce que tu veux.

Il ne pouvait plus nier que cela lui plaisait. Le pour commençait à l'emporter sur le contre dans son cerveau. C'était consentant, non ? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les horreurs que ses camarades avaient pu lui souffler.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Certain.

Ojiro se figea. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, désormais. Shinsou descendit du lit et retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de bureau. Il avait beau avoir accepté, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Il n'avait jamais été un Don Juan et son expérience des choses de l'amour se résumait à un baiser volé un soir après le collège. Que lui avait-il dit de ses rêves, déjà ? Ce serait un bon endroit où commencer.

— Redresse-toi.

Il le fit.

— Retire ton pantalon et ton caleçon.

Encore une fois, l'obéissance fut immédiate. Shinsou commençait à y prendre goût. Avoir tant de pouvoir était grisant et, pour une fois, il n'avait pas à se soucier de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il déglutit en voyant le membre rougi de sang qui se dressait contre le ventre d'Ojiro. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un autre homme nu, il avait pris l'habitude des douches après les séances de sport. Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Il s'offrait à lui. Il était entièrement à sa merci. Shinsou sentait lui aussi l'excitation le gagner. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse puis sur ses cuisses. La sensation était électrisante, mais il ne se laissa pas aller à s'aventurer jusqu'à son entrejambe. S'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, il cesserait de maîtriser son Alter par la même occasion.

— Je veux… je veux que tu te touches, ordonna-t-il, le souffle court.

Fasciné, il observa la main d'Ojiro dans ses va-et-vient d'abord lents, puis plus rapides. Il poussait de petits gémissements, quand le plaisir devenait trop intense. Rien au-dessus d'un niveau de conversation normal, mais assez pour qu'on l'entende de la chambre d'à-côté. Shinsou pensa d'abord à lui intimer de se taire, mais une autre idée germa dans son esprit. Il lui avait donné le droit de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, non ?

— Viens jusqu'à moi. A quatre pattes.

Aussitôt, Ojiro coula jusqu'au sol et s'avança vers la chaise sur laquelle Shinsou était assis. En le voyant ainsi, Shinsou se demanda si c'était un effet de son Alter ou si cette lascivité était naturelle chez l'autre. Il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur des détails factuels, au risque de se laisser submerger par le désir de se lever, de le plaquer au sol et de le prendre sans sommation.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Ojiro posa sa tête contre la cuisse de Shinsou. Son visage était brûlant, ses lèvres entrouvertes brillaient sous un filet de salive. Shinsou glissa son pouce entre elles et sentit son estomac remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. La langue d'Ojiro était chaude, humide et douce, encore plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il enfonça plusieurs fois encore son doigt dans cette bouche dévouée, tout en défaisant sa ceinture de l'autre main.

L'air frais de la pièce sur la peau de son sexe le surprit et lui arracha un frisson. Son érection était si forte qu'elle lui faisait mal. Sans attendre, il attrapa Ojiro par le menton et guida ses lèvres jusqu'à son gland.

— Suce.

Il regretta vite cette décision. La chaleur mouillée autour de sa queue était délicieuse, proprement divine. Ce qui n'avait été qu'une tiédeur diffuse au creux de son ventre se transforma en un instant en un océan de lave en fusion. Quand Ojiro accéléra le rythme, il se retrouva pantelant, le dos arqué, les orteils contractés, en proie à un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Un cri naquit dans ses poumons, mais il parvint au dernier moment à se mordre les lèvres, ne laissant échapper qu'un geignement plaintif. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation. Ojiro mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage, faisait danser sa langue le long des veines palpitantes et caressait ses bourses de sa main libre. Garder l'emprise sur son esprit se compliquait.

Shinsou se sentait glisser vers l'orgasme à une vitesse alarmante. Chaque mouvement, chaque aspiration, chaque pression des lèvres le menait un peu plus vers le point de non-retour. Il avait placé sa main sur la tête d'Ojiro, ses cheveux drus lui semblaient être les plus doux du monde. Il n'appuyait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il ouvrit à demi un œil et croisa le regard de son partenaire. Lui aussi semblait perdu dans ses sensations, et Shinsou constata en l'observant de plus près que sa main droite était couverte d'un liquide blanc et gluant. C'en fut trop. Serrant ce qu'il pouvait de cheveux blonds au creux de sa main, il se laissa envahir par le plaisir et se déversa en longs spasmes dans la bouche d'Ojiro, qui avala le tout comme un animal affamé. Le frisson qui l'avait saisi mit plusieurs longues secondes avant de disparaître et il savoura ces instants de plénitude.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Ojiro était lui aussi redevenu maître de lui-même. Le visage écarlate, il tira un mouchoir en papier de son paquet et s'efforça de faire disparaître toute trace de sperme de sa main et du sol de sa chambre. Shinsou, après s'être rhabillé, se mit à genoux à côté de lui et posa une main calme sur son épaule.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Je… j'ai pas très envie d'en parler… esquiva Ojiro qui évitait encore son regard.

— Écoute, je viens de faire quelque chose que je m'étais juré que je ne ferais jamais, répliqua-t-il, sur un ton moins abrupt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai au moins le droit de savoir si tout est OK…

Ojiro hésita encore un moment, la main plaquée sur son visage déformé par l'embarras.

— Je… je me suis rarement senti aussi bien… mais j'ai aussi l'impression d'être un horrible pervers…

Shinsou ricana et décala la main d'Ojiro pour venir coller un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Le geste était tendre, lent. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup plus qu'avant, mais cela lui avait paru une bonne façon de conclure cette soirée.

— On est tous d'horribles pervers, tu t'en rendras compte très vite, chuchota-t-il.

Puis, sans un mot, il se leva et sortit.

Le lendemain matin, sur le chemin de son premier cours de la journée, il croisa Ojiro au détour d'un couloir. Il était accompagné d'une bande d'amis et semblait bien plus frais et dispos que la soirée d'hier ne laissait présager.

— Bien dormi ? lança-t-il en passant.

— À merveille.


End file.
